


Red Chronicles

by MarietaIvanova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Communism, Gen, Historical, Russia, Soviet Union, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarietaIvanova/pseuds/MarietaIvanova
Summary: Soviet soilder Maksim Vasilevich is accussed of the murder of a highly respected officer and is sent to a GULAG camp in Vorkuta.General Kiril Tihomirov is aware of Maksim's innocense and collects a group of pepole to bust him out of the camp and get him out of the country.A pilot, a double agent and a couple of bastards have to help Maksim escape.





	Red Chronicles

The train travelled through the cold winter night, while the falling snow fogged up the scenery outside. The sound of the brakes echoed in the air and the train came to a stop.  
\- Last stop - Vorkuta. - the conductor called and people started pouring out. One of them - a tall, big man in his fourties looked at his watch. He furrowed his brows and started swiftly making his way through the crowd. His blonde hair was hidden by a ushanka. A red star proudly stuck out in the front of it.  
He knew exactly where he had to go, but he had to hurry. 

The door of the cell opened. The black haired man got up from his bed.  
\- Maksim. - a familliar voice greeted him.  
\- What are you doing here, Tihomirov? - the question sounded harsher then intended.  
\- Is this the way to talk to your former general? - Maksim's irritation grew.  
\- You don't have any buisness here. - no response. Tihomirov leaned on the doorframe and lit up a cigar. The flame flickered lightly and the smoke settled between them. Maksim coughed.  
\- I just wanted to see you. We both know you have no place here.  
\- You have wasted your time coming all the way from Moscow, Kiril.  
-Have I? I can get you out of here. You know it.  
Maksim stared at him, a look of amusement written across his face. He moved his hair from his eyes.  
\- You have completly gone insane.  
A small chuckle.  
\- Yes, maybe I have.  
Silence made it's way across them, filling the air with unnatual for them awkwardness.  
\- And still, - Kiril contunued after a short pause - Remember what I told you.  
He stubbed out his cigar when one of the guards arrived.  
\- I have to go. Goodbye, Maksim. - the soilder nodded and laid back on the bed. His black hair fell in his eyes again.  
The sound of the locking door sounded across the building.  
Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, excuse any mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story. I'd be happy to hear your opinion or any crtircism in the comments.  
> Updates will be slow.


End file.
